The day when they died
by LillyAmalia
Summary: Der letzte Tag im Leben der Potters


The day when they died  
  
„James? Bist du hier Liebling?"Lily Potter stieß leise die Tür zum Kinderzimmer auf. Von draußen beleuchtete der Mond das kleine Zimmer schwach. Ihr Mann, James, stand vor dem Bettchen ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes Harry. „James, was machst du denn hier? Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Komm wieder ins Bett."Lily schlang von hinten ihre Arme um die Hüfte ihres Mannes. Dieser drehte ein wenig seinen Kopf, um seiner Frau in ihre grünen Augen schauen zu können. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen und ich wollte dich nicht wecken."Er wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. „Ich habe Angst um Harry und dich. Ich will nicht, dass euch irgendwas zustößt. Ich liebe euch beide sehr."Seine Stimme erstarb. „James, ich habe auch Angst, aber uns allen wird schon nichts passieren. Besonders Harry wird nichts geschehen. Dafür haben wir gesorgt."James drehte sich ruckartig um und grinste ein wenig verlegen. „Eigentlich sollte ich dir ja Mut machen. Irgendwas stimmt hier also nicht so ganz."Lily lächelte kurz, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „James, es ist auch nicht normal, dass Voldemort hinter uns her ist... Bitte, komm wieder mit ins Bett. Der Kleine braucht seinen Schlaf, genau wie wir."„Na gut. Lily, ich liebe dich über alles! Ich will dich nie verlieren. Ein Leben ohne dich kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen!"Sanft nahm er seine Frau in den Arm und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Lily schon früh wach, genauso wie ihr Sohn Harry, der ziemlichen Hunger hatte. „Wauwau."„Mäuschen, Sirius kommt jetzt nicht. Er war doch schon gestern hier."„Wauwau!", weinte Harry sauer. „Shhh, nicht weinen Kleiner. Vielleicht kommt Sirius später zu Besuch."„Wauwau! Will Wauwau haben!"„Maus, das geht jetzt aber nicht. Sirius schläft doch noch. Wir können ihn ja später mal anrufen und gucken wie es ihm geht, okay Maus?"Harry weinte laut auf. Lily nahm ihn aus dem Hochstuhl und nahm ihn liebevoll in den Arm. „Daddy hat dich heute Nacht geweckt, oder? Du hast zu wenig geschlafen, deshalb bist du auch so quengelig. Ich bring dich gleich nach oben, dann kannst du noch ein bisschen schlafen."Sie drückte Harry an sich. „Ach hier seid ihr beiden! Ich habe euch schon gesucht!", meinte James, als er im Morgenmantel in die Küche kam. „Jaaah wir sind hier. Guten Morgen Schatz! Hast du noch gut geschlafen?"„Ach es ging. Hey, Harry, was ist denn mit dir heute los?"James sah fragend Lily und Harry an. „Wauwau!", quengelte Harry. „Er will zu Sirius! War er heute Nacht wach, James?"„Ähm ja, aber nur kurz. Er ist sofort wieder eingeschlafen!"„Na dann. Ich leg Harry noch mal hin. Vielleicht ist er heute abend besser gelaunt, wenn Remus und Sirius vorbeikommen."„Wauwau?"„Ja Engel. Wauwau kommt nachher", sagte Lily zu Harry und trug ihn nach oben, um ihn erneut schlafen zu legen.  
Als sie später ins Wohnzimmer kam, war James bereits angezogen und schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Liebling?"James schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Oh du bist es", bemerkte er betrübt. „Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Seit gestern verhältst du dich so komisch. Ich erkenn dich gar nicht wieder."„Ich habe gerade daran denken müssen, wie Sirius und ich fast von der Schule geflogen sind, als wir den Heiratsantrag für dich vorbereitet haben."„Ich erinnere mich. Filch hat euch beide noch vor meinen Augen weggeschleift und keiner von euch beiden wollte mir sagen, was passiert ist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr euch einfach nach Hogsmeade schleicht, nur um einen Ring abzuholen."„Lily, das war nicht irgendein Ring! Es war der perfekte Ring, um dich zu bitten meine Frau zu werden. Ich bin immer noch sauer auf Filch, weil er ihn mir weggenommen hat. Er sollte doch dir gehören!"„Kein Ring der Welt könnte mir so viel bedeuten, wie du es tust! Egal wie wertvoll er wäre!"„Auf jeden Fall habe ich letztens Filch geschrieben und habe ihn um den Ring gebeten... Hier Lily. Dieser ist besser als der andere!"James drehte sich um und übergab Lily eine Schachtel. Sie öffnete diese und ihr funkelte ein wunderschöner Diamantring entgegen. „Oh James! Ich weiß gar nicht was ich dazu sagen soll! Danke! Ich liebe dich so sehr!"Sie warf sich schluchzend um James' Hals. Dieser hielt sie fest. „Ich liebe dich auch Lily! Ich werde dich nie im Stich lassen! Nie! Hörst du?"So standen sie einige Minuten da, bis Lily sich aus der Umarmung löste. „James, bitte sag mir doch was du hast. Ich mache mir große Sorgen um dich!"„Ich mache mir nur in letzter viele Gedanken über unsere und Harrys Zukunft. Auch wenn wir vorgesorgt haben, glaube ich, dass wir noch nicht genug getan haben! Ich habe Angst um euch beiden! Was mit mir passiert, ist egal, aber euch beiden darf nichts geschehen und es soll euch an nichts mangeln, falls ich mal nicht mehr da sein sollte."„Bitte hör endlich auf so zu reden! Ich habe auch Angst, aber ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass Voldemort uns tötet! Ich will viel lieber mit euch Spaß haben und einfach nur normal sein!"Ihr rannen Tränen über das Gesicht. „Lily, bitte, hör auf zu weinen. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun! Ich habe nur seit ein paar Tagen dieses komische Gefühl, dass etwas schlimmes passieren wird, deshalb habe ich auch so viel Angst!" „Ich verspür auch ein seltsames Gefühl, aber ich versuche es zu ignorieren, weil es mich sonst zerfressen würde."James setzte sich auf das Sofa und musterte Lily. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und ließ sich in den Arm nehmen. Sanft strich James über ihr Haar.  
„Weißt du, ich sollte Harry jetzt wecken gehen, sonst schläft er heute Nacht nicht", murmelte Lily und verzog sich nach oben.  
  
„Mama!"„Ja Maus. Ich bin's Mama. Komm in meinen Arm."Harry streckte seine kleinen Ärmchen in Richtung seiner Mutter. Lily hob ihn aus dem Bettchen und setzte sich mit im auf den Schoss in den Schaukelstuhl am Fenster. Harry gluckste zufrieden und war um vieles besser gelaunt, als am Morgen. Lily dachte über das Gespräch mit James nach. Auch sie machte sich große Sorgen. Ihre größte Angst war, dass Harry etwas zustößt. Sie liebte ihren Sohn über alles, genauso wie ihren Mann. „Weißt du was Mäuschen? Ich verspreche dir, dass du möglichst bald ein Geschwisterchen bekommst. Dann bist du nicht mehr ganz so alleine und hast jemanden, mit dem du spielen kannst."„Wauwau?"Lily lachte auf. „Nicht Wauwau. Sirius ist doch Daddys bester Freund und nicht dein Bruder. Ich frage mich, ob du ihn in ein paar Jahren immer noch Wauwau nennst."„Das würde mich nicht wundern!", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme. Lily kannte sie, aber sie war überrascht, diese zu hören. „Remus! Was machst du denn schon hier? Ich dachte ihr wolltet erst heute abend kommen."„Wir haben gerade erfahren, dass später ein Meeting ist und wir dachten, wir kommen einfach jetzt schon vorbei."„Ach so. Warte, ich geh Kaffee machen."„Keine Panik! James macht das schon. Er hat von eurem Gespräch erzählt. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"Remus sah Lily ernst an. „Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, oder?"„Ja ich weiß. Ich mache mir Sorgen um James. Er ist so komisch. Er stand gestern fast die ganze Nacht neben Harrys Bett und hat ihm beim schlafen zu gesehen. Ich habe eigentlich nichts dagegen, aber sein ganzes Verhalten ist sehr seltsam."„Das habe ich vorhin auch bemerkt. Er ist ziemlich nachdenklich." „Remms", meldete sich Harry zu Wort. Remus und Lily mussten grinsen. Die Versuche von Harry sprechen zu lernen, waren recht amüsant. „Ich vermute mal er meint dich damit!"„Na dann komm mal her Kleiner!"Remus nahm Lily Harry ab und spielte ein wenig mit ihm. „Kommst du mit nach unten Remus? Ich glaube James und Sirius warten bestimmt schon auf uns."„Ja, klar. Soll ich Harry mit nehmen?"„Oh, das wäre nett. Harry nervt bereits den ganzen Morgen, dass er Sirius wiedersehen möchte."„Wauwau!"„Ja Mäuschen! Du siehst deinen Wauwau gleich wieder! Siehst du Remus?"„Süß der Kleine!" „Geht ihr beiden doch schon mal vor. Ich muss noch eben kurz ins Bad." „Okay."  
  
Lily stand vor der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und horchte dem Gespräch. „Mensch Krone! Was ist bloß heute in dich gefahren? Du benimmst dich sehr merkwürdig."„Nichts ist los. Ich denke nur nach."„Ach, du weißt genau, dass du uns nicht täuschen kannst. Wenn du ernsthaft nachdenkst, ist irgendwas mit dir."„Stimmt doch gar nicht!"„Oh doch! Erinnerst du dich, als du und Lily euch zum ersten mal geküsst habt oder als du überlegt hast ihr nen Heiratsantrag zu machen? Da bist du genauso herumgelaufen", warf Remus ein. „Lasst mich einfach damit in Ruhe! Ich glaube nur, dass es endlich Zeit wird erwachsen zu werden."„James, das bist du bereits. Noch vor einigen Jahren hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass du je heiratest bzw. Kinder hast. Und nun schau dich an! Du hast eine wunderbare Frau und einen kleinen Sohn!"„Ja schon, aber vielleicht nicht mehr lange."„Was willst du damit sagen Krone?", fragte nun Sirius. „Nix."„James!", forderte Remus streng. „Dumbledore hat mir gestern eine Nachricht vorbeigebracht. Ich kann Lily einfach nichts davon erzählen."„Dann erzähl es uns!"„Gut, aber ihr dürft Lily überhaupt kein Wort sagen! Dumbledore meinte, dass Voldemort uns immer näher kommt. Er braucht nicht mehr lange, dann ist er hier im Dorf!" „Wann sollte er denn hier sein?"„Er schätzt in etwa 48 Stunden."  
„James! Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?"Lily stürmte ins Wohnzimmer und Remus, Sirius und James schauten sie überrascht an. „Lily, Liebling. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir noch mehr Sorgen machst. Es reichte, dass ich davon wusste."„Ich hätte aber auch gerne davon erfahren!"„Bitte lass uns später darüber reden!"„Na gut."„Ähm, ich muss leider schon wieder gehen. Bis dann mal!", verabschiedete sich Remus. „Warte Remus. Ich bringe dich zur Tür", meinte Lily.  
  
„Sei bitte nicht so wütend auf James. Er meinte es, glaube ich, nur gut. Meld dich, wenn du Rat oder Hilfe brauchst."„Okay. Bye!"„Tschüss."  
  
„Wauwau!", quiekte Harry. „Mäuschen! Lass Sirius doch mal 5 Minuten in Ruhe."„Ist schon in Ordnung Lily! Warte kleiner Hosenscheißer."Sirius stand auf, stellte seinen Becher ab und verwandelte sich in einen großen, zotteligen Hund. James setzte Harry auf den Rücken des Hundes. Harrys kleine Fingerchen klammerten sich an dem Fell fest. Sirius machte einige Schritte durch das Wohnzimmer und dann ließ er Harry wieder runter. „Ich sollte jetzt auch gehen. Bis bald mal!", verabschiedete sich auch Sirius.  
  
„Lily, sei mir bitte nicht böse, dass ich dir nichts erzählt habe. Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen. Es hat doch gereicht, dass ich mir Sorgen mache."„Hör zu, ich hätte es auch gerne gewusst. Ich komme damit klar und brauche keine Sonderbehandlung!"„Es tut mir leid! Ehrlich!"„Ich glaube dir Liebling!"James ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und nahm Lily in den Arm. Diese hatte immer noch den kleinen Harry auf dem Schoß  
  
„Oh, es ist schon 6Uhr! Ich leg Harry eben schlafen.", sagte Lily und ging mit ihrem Sohn nach oben, um ihn schlafen zu legen. „Guten Abend, gute Nacht. Mit Rosen bedacht. Mit Näglein besteckt, schlupf unter die Deck' und morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt."Harry war fast eingeschlafen, als es unten krachte und James schrie: „Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es! Schnell fort, ich halte ihn auf!"James schrie nun vor Schmerzen auf. Grünes Licht durchflutete den Flur. Jemand kam die Treppe rauf und Harry weinte vor Angst, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was gerade geschah. Jemand betrat das Kinderzimmer: Es war Lord Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und Lily. „Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!"„Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen... geh weg jetzt..."„Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle!"„Avada Kedavra!"Nun wurde Harrys Zimmer von grünem Licht überflutet. Lily Potter sank sofort tot zu Boden. Er weinte lauter. „Mama! Dada!"„Und nun zu dir! Avada Kedavra!"Ein Lichtstrahl kam auf den kleinen Harry zu und traf ihn.  
Er wurde ohnmächtig und wurde erst wieder wach, als sich ein großer Mann über ihn beugte. „Komm her Kleiner! Ich bringe dich weit weg von hier!" Wenig später war er schon wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte er durch ein lautes Kreischen einer Frau auf. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte Harry noch nicht wissen, welche Qualen er in den nächsten 10 Jahren erleiden würde. 


End file.
